Thrill of life
by Wildthinker
Summary: Ren could solve any case, solve any problem. He was the topmost agent in his firm. He can solve cases no one else can. Except one. And it always has and will be his only weakness. Kyoko Mogami, the only woman who knew him. And also the only woman who could equal him both in wit and e also was his worst enemy, whom he could never even think of killing. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

"Catch him!"

Gunshots were heard in the distance, and Ren ducked and opened the door of his car and slid inside.

He turned the already inserted key, and pressed the gas. He raced through the cars as the car behind him raced equally fast. He took a sharp left turn and accelerated, putting as much distance between him and the car chasing him. His black sedan was an elegant flash on the road as the people watched it race away.

He swiped his phone and pressed his speed dial, praying for the other person to pick the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yashiro, get ready. Now." He said, disconnecting the phone as he took another turn.

His mask was almost slipping and he wasn't going to fix it when he was driving past the speed limit but he could care less. He started to slow down, making sure his calculation was accurate and that he wouldn't accidentally hit someone.

A garage somewhere in the front to his right slowly opened. He slowed his car even more and took a sudden turn, entering the open garage.

The garage was closed as Ren drove inside and parked at the far end of the parking lot.

He switched the gas off, breathing out. Ren stepped outside his car, looking for his friend.

"I almost thought you couldn't make it, Ren. Good job."

Ren turned and found his bespectacled friend clap his hands with a slight smile on his face. He returned the smile while raising his hand holding the CD.

"I thought so too. But this was really important. I guess boss would be delighted to know that out latest mission has been accomplished," Ren said, imagining his boss's excited face to know the details then suddenly realized what he would say if he knew the danger Ren put himself in. "Do me one more favour, Yashiro-san. Don't tell boss that I drove past the speed limit. Or he would hit the roof," Ren said, retreating.

Yashiro gave him a nod as he understood what Ren meant. He watched Ren remove his black gloves and his mask, revealing a very handsome man with brown hair and brown eyes. Yashiro wondered how such a handsome could stay single for so long. But of course, Ren was a very skillful agent. And undercover for that matter. So it would damage his career if he got attached to anyone.

Especially since he was the only agent who ever worked for almost six years without a break.

**x-x-x**

Ren entered a storeroom, heading towards the dress stand and stepped behind it, finding a secret entrance. Then he was standing in a clothing store. The man on the counter spotted him and gave him a brief nod. Ren understood and nonchalantly walked past the people shopping. He found a package sitting there and he entered the changing room.

Before he could even slide his shirt up, his phone rang.

"The content of the CD is bogus!"

Ren's heart dropped and he ran out of the shop, on the street as he spotted a familiar figure. He followed it, running as he/she ran fast. He cornered the figure in holding a gun.

"Reveal yourself!"

The amber eyes, the very ones that haunted him every day and night.

And finally the veil was off, revealing the face of his worst enemy.

And also his first love.

She smirked, holding her own gun. There was no hint of love in her eyes, or hesitation as she held it training it over his head.

"Hello, Koun. It's nice to meet you again," She said calmly.

Ren couldn't think, as she walked past him as calmly as if she had all day. His heart broke in a million pieces all over again.

Standing before him, was Kyoko Mogami.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello guys, long time no see. I hope you like this different fic. I am not planning to continue it, as you can see I'm tight on schedule. **_

**_Thank you so much for giving so many reviews to my other stories, I'll stay eternally grateful. _**

**_Enjoy! _**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ren," Lory said softly.

Lory Takarada was an eccentric man, his eccentricity as startling as his personality.

Ren Tsuruga turned, facing him with soulless eyes. Lory sighed, keeping the CD on the table. Ren's eyes followed that CD, her beautiful form flashing before his eyes. He clearly remembered those eyes, even though they no more lightened up his world. Outside his office, many people—other undercover agents spoke about this particular trait of Ren, which allowed them to mock him.

"I don't know if I want to work anymore, Boss. Especially if she is my enemy. It's been four years. Four years since then," Ren said softly, his voice echoing his pain.

Lory shook his head, the end tips of his black hair moving softly against his nape. "You can't. Ren, don't give up. Those people will corrupt the society. They will never let peace reign over the city of Tokyo. And only you can do it. You can stop them from vandalising, killing and taking over other firms illegally. We know about it, but the government doesn't. Move on, Ren. She is not coming back anymore," Lory said firmly.

_She is not coming back anymore. _

Why did those words hurt so much? Why did she betray him?

The answer was so simple, yet he couldn't understand why. He still believed that somewhere, in that remorseless heart,

She still cared.

* * *

"Is he off our neck for good?" The voice in the dark asked.

The amber eyed woman lazily stepped forward, the actual CD twirling between her fingers.

"That, will depend on the next mission you assign to me. After all, he has always been powerless against my whims, " She said, smirking as she finally came to light.

She was a beautiful young woman, her hair gracefully sprawled on her shoulders. Her face was a sweetheart, her eyes cruel and ruthless. Her lips were red, like the rose. She was the epitome of beauty, especially when she just turned twenty-two recently.

"Kyoko Mogami, I'm proud of what you have done. Excellent," The voice in the dark said, smiling.

She gave him a side smile, pure evil.

"You are dismissed," He said.

She turned on her heel, and left as silently as possible. The figure in the dark watched her carefully. He had been watching her since she was seventeen, and he knew she would do her job perfectly.

Even if it meant that she would be dead after Ren Tsuruga was finally out of the picture.

* * *

Ren ventures towards danger—as he always does, but this time, he went looking for his worst fear. He wanted to be done with this, even if it meant taking the one life he didn't want to.

As Lory said, he had to move on. Four years was a long time indeed and he was dwelling in a time he wished everything was true. That the kiss they shared was true.

He remembered the first time he saw her, the very first time he'd laid his eyes on her.

He knew she was trouble but he couldn't help falling in love.

Especially when she showed him the joys of life. When she helped him recover from his fears only to become one herself. When she constantly told him, to keep his eyes open, to observe his surroundings.

Ren stopped abruptly. Did she deliberately tried to aid him? Did she _want _him to catch her? Were her intentions not fully on one side? What if she didn't say it because she meant it? What if it was all part of the plan?

These questions are him alive all these years. But now, now he wasn't going to let them haunt him. He knew that if she were told to kill him, she wouldn't hesitate.

And he shouldn't too.

"Ren Tsuruga, we finally meet," He frowned, turning and then being knocked out cold.

* * *

He opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings. He was in an empty room, much similar to an interrogation room, but he could feel another presence in the room. There wasn't a table though, there was only a small light right above his head.

"It must be amusing for you to watch me from there, Fuwa," Ren muttered.

Suddenly, there was laughter, chilling laughter that made his eyes from the darkness, came Fuwa, with his gun trained at someone.

"It certainly was. I wonder what you would do if... " He trailed off, nudging the person to the front from the darkness.

And in front came a bloodied person, her face covered with blood flowing from her forehead, nose and mouth. She was bound, and her eyes were downcast.

Ren's heart dropped, his world crashing in front of him, as he watched her raise her eyes weakly. She offered him no smile, showed him no pain. And that's when he knew.

He just knew that she had been masking all her feelings.

"How do you like my present, Kyoko?"

Her eyes hardened, but she didn't answer. Fuwa Sho stepped beside her. His age showing, he was an old man bordering sixty. His yellow eyes as malicious as ever. He had a permanent smirk on his face, and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"She has done her job so perfect, I didn't know a much better reward for her hard work than," He pushed her down and then pointed the gun towards him, "killing her love right in front of her eyes."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guys! I couldn't leave it hanging like that so I decided to post another part to it. If I do get more time, I'll post the next part. I didn't know what came over me, but I decided that I'd write something like this. I haven't decided if I want to kill Kyoko and Ren or just kill Kyoko or save them. **_

_**I guess that will be answered in the next part. **_

_**Until then, see ya later! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Four years ago... _

Tsuruga Ren waited for his order. He looked around, bored and disinterested. This world needed more realistic people, some who wouldn't stare at their phones or stick their faces stating at their phones to get a good picture. Starbucks was taking an awfully long time today, and he wondered if it was a start of a bad day. He had been waiting for his fellow co-worker who was getting the information he needed to key in on the case he had been working for a week.

He had uncovered many clues far more than any person in his department had. For an year now, nobody was able to uncover the secret of how and why CEO's of successful companies suddenly shoot down to rock bottom. Or why they would be found dead either accidentally or suicidally. It was suspicious indeed, but things started to get more suspicious when Fuwa Corporation started rising without any of this mishaps.

The agency _knew _it had something to do with Fuwa, but they had no proof. The last person who unearthed the proof had died because of a bomb blast from an unknown place. Ren took it as a challenge, and so far he was still alive. Although he did stay careful of his surroundings. He was an intelligent man, after all.

He lazily let his eyes wander at the figure outside the window. There, a woman stood, probably a teenager. But she glared at a guy as she would murder him right this instant.

She stepped forward, twisted the guy's hand and pulled him over her shoulder, kicking his shin. His heart stopped beating for a second. She cursed him loudly as she pushed her hair back.

Then, Ren saw her eyes. The most rare shade he had ever seen on anyone and the only shade that would haunt him later in his life: amber. She roughly pushed her hair back as she headed towards the cafe. She sat on the table opposite his

For a few minutes he just stared, until suddenly, she stood up abruptly and banged his table, grabbing everyone's attention in the cafe.

"What is your problem? Why are you starting at me? Is there nothing better for you to do?"

He smirked, something he hadn't done in a long time. "There is something on your leather jacket."

She frowned prettily, then looked down at herself.

Sure enough, there was a lizard staring back at her. As the leather jacket was heavy, she didn't feel it falling from the roof edge.

* * *

"I didn't know you were into dramas," Kyoko said as she placed the grocery bags on the table. Ren looked behind, craning his neck from the sofa.

"Me neither. But I'm bored."

She rolled her eyes, plopping next to him. He tried not to think about what he could do on the sofa with her beneath him or her above him with her hand on his chest ...

Ugh, his hyper—

"I hate this drama, what's it called again? Some lotus thingy."

He arched an eyebrow, finally turning his head in her direction since she sat down.

"And why is that? It's not like you are starring in it. Besides, the actress is pretty hot and she resembles the little lioness beside me. I think I like this drama."

Her cheeks coloured red as he indirectly told her that she was hot.

"Stop that."

He blinked his eyes innocently, "Stop what?"

She growled at him, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

He shook his head, coming closer to her. "Come on, tell me. What you _are talking about _exactly."

She pushed him to the far end of the sofa and stood up. "Playboy! Why are you teasing me? Do you really want me to punch you?"

He laughed, it was always interesting to see her all riled up. He liked her better like that.

Just then, a phone rang.

Ren jumped up, then excused himself as she trained her eyes to the TV.

"Hello?"

"Ren, the data on the Fuwa company is completely sealed. If you really need it, then we need to bribe someone heavily. Especially someone who knows exactly where the information can be opened without them knowing."

"I'll see what I can do."

Ren was currently solving a case that involved the mysterious death of the owner of Jerry's joy company. And he found out that the Fuwa company was somehow involved in it. It was the most important lead.

And he will make sure he cracks this case whatever it takes.

* * *

"I didn't know you had it in you," Ren said amused as he leaned against the doorframe. Kyoko turned and lost her footing, falling on the floor. She glared at him as she rubbed her butt.

"It wasn't very funny, Ren."

"It was, if you were in my place. You were looking quite the monkey hanging on the rod trying to do I-don't-know-what."

She scowled, looking at the hanging paper on the top of the ceiling. She had been holding a flap of the fan, trying to pull herself up.

"Why don't you try to get that stupid paper?"

Ren shrugged, walking past her and getting a spatula from the table. He took a small stool as there was very little gap between his head and the ceiling, and then raised the spatula and scraped the paper off.

He stepped them, grinning triumphantly at Kyoko.

"See? I didn't even need to try."

Kyoko glared at him, snatching the paper and muttering "playboy" under her breath.

Ren laughed, walking out of the kitchen to continue reading the paperwork his boss gave him.

It always included a mole, a spy. He didn't understand how Fuwa Sho can get information so easily from the confidential sources without even arousing suspicion. Ren wouldn't have known if he hadn't looked into the stolen pen drive from one of the warehouses he discovered.

Was he somehow related to the underworld? The place for criminal business? Was there something big going on? Why can't Ren find evidence against them?

Ren will have to travel to Kyoto tomorrow if he had to find out. But first, there was christmas party he had to attend.

He cannot miss it as the vixen in the kitchen had already decorated his apartment.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello guys!**_

**_I'm really sorry for the late update. I have been travelling for three days and then I took rest for being so tired. I honestly had no time to write down. Please forgive me! _**

**_I also had a huge writer's block, which led me to read other fanfics. _**

**_Did you guys read the main chapter of Skip Beat!? I couldn't understand as it was written in Japanese and I'm feeling so desperate. I won't spoil it for you guys, so don't worry. Because I didn't understand myself! _**

**_See you later. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_Part 2 of flashback..._

He truly was going paranoid, why the hell was he standing in the middle of the Eiko Ryokan?! Why did he come to Kyoko's childhood residence? He looked at the documents that directed him here, the dress already building at the possibility...

He gulped the incredibly large lump in his throat and greeted the Okami. She gave him a bright smile, as he announced himself, "There is someone who is waiting for you, Tsuruga-san. I didn't know what to tell as you weren't there yet but I said to wait in one of the rooms upstairs."

Ren was expecting her to at least give a pronoun to the person waiting for him but he was dumbfounded. Was she in on it too?

"It was told to me to keep the identity secret so I couldn't disclose anything for which I apologize."

He relaxed, as one burden was off his shoulder. He didn't want to doubt the Okami who raised his beloved. But he couldn't help the knot from forming his stomach, he could think of all the possibilities and _all _of them glaringly included Kyoko in all of them. He didn't want the only person he lowered his guard in front of turn out to be the mole. He prayed will all his heart that she wouldn't be the mole.

He entered the room.

―And uponing entering, he was pulled before he was locked fiercely. He frantically looked around, searching for her. After finding out that she wasn't around, he almost sighed in relief until he heard quiet chuckling.

He turned behind him, a place he forgot to look and found an old man staring at him with a smirk.

Beside him, was his co-worker, who was also working on this case.

Not to mention for almost a year, the person before him―Aki Shoko.

"Surprised?" The old man asked.

Ren did not respond.

"I bet you were, finding your own co-worker and friend the mole. It was quite easy to filter the data, thanks to our experienced hacker. I bet you are wondering why we called you here and I knew about where you were."

Ren's eyes narrowed, bracing himself for every kind of out come. Although he was in a dangerous situation, he couldn't help but feel relieved that Kyoko wasn't involved.

"I wouldn't care. All I need to do is expose you to the world with this," Ren replied calmly as he held the CD in his hand.

The man didn't even flinch, neither did his mole. He just smiled as he knew a secret Ren didn't. He stepped forward, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You should have been more cautious and calculative. Apparently you are not."

Ren frowned, lowering his hand.

"I'm Fuwa Sho the owner of almost twenty companies. I know you know things you haven't disclosed to the police yet, due to lack of proof. But since you have a CD to prove, I'd rather you hand over the CD to my right hand woman or die painfully."

Before Ren could refuse, the old man was out of the door and before he could follow him, the door closed with an ominous click.

He tightened his jaw, resolving to not handover the CD.

He prepared himself for a fight, when he heard footsteps behind him. "I'm not handing over―"

He froze, staring at the person in front of him.

She was a woman who had no soul in her eyes. They were dull, intelligent and cruel. She was in a leather jacket and leather shorts in which he had never seen her in.

As she stepped forward to snatch the CD from his hand, he stood helplessly watching her every move. She didn't even smile at him, he almost thought it was someone else but he couldn't help the question in his voice.

"Why?"

She stopped her steps just before she passed him. She was now standing right in front of him.

"I never was the woman you thought I was."

She continued to walk until she suddenly stopped as her hands knocked the door.

"And whatever we had was only a farce. It was an act, and I'm glad it worked."

Ren was broken into pieces.

Especially when he realized that even though he had prayed to God that his prayers might be heard,

Kyoko Mogami turned out to be the right hand woman, the person who was equally guilty for the crime.

_End of flashback_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**_Hey guys. I'm seriously sorry for the late update. I know I have no right to give you an excuse, and I hope you guys forgive me._**

**_Last night, I had an interesting dream. And I'm pretty sure I'm gonna turn it into a story. So I spent half of my day thinking about it. Then I realised how late it has been since I last updated to I decided to update right away before starting another AU. _**

**_But still, sometimes I really feel lazy to end what I started. Maybe one day I will follow other author's examples of just writing glimpses of a whole story that can be developed. _**

**_Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, I'm so happy. My brother thinks I'm crazy. Every time I see a new review, my face splits into a wide grin, making him look at me as if I grew another head. Hopefully, he would understand my joy of writing. _**

**_Thanks!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ren watched in horror as she coughed the blood, Fuwa was smirking as if he was having the best time of his life.

She turned and stared grimly at Fuwa. Ren could not comprehend anything at all. How could this be?

"From the moment you entered started hesitating, I knew you lost your efficiency. No matter how many people I had asked you to murder, you didn't even flinch. But whenever I take his name," he nudged Ren for effect, watching as a shadow fleeted across her face, "I understood that you had developed a fatal flaw. At first, it was outrageous, but later I learned to use it against you.

I could almost see the secret delight in your eyes whenever you would face him, it was disgusting!"

Ren's eyes darkened, so did his aura. He knew he was powerless, but he was well aware of the knife in his back pocket which never existed. He reached for it as Fuwa spoke about Kyoko's feelings. But he stopped when he spoke about how she would feel when she would encounter him to disarm him. His heart warmed. He felt a surge of happiness flood his senses when he heard and saw the proof that she _did _feel something for him. And also how it affected her work.

As soon as his hands were free, he almost lurched forward, but pulled himself back, waiting for the right time to be the knight Kyoko always wanted him to be.

"You always underestimated my abilities, Shotaro."

For the first time, Ren watched transfixed as the scarred woman raised her determined eyes to meet Fuwa's. Ren felt like an intruder as she faced the old man as if the fight was between them.

"You always thought you could use me, use me to my full extent while blackmailing whatever you found as my weakness," she gave him a dry smile, her eyes wary. Sho looked momentarily stumped as she raised her own gun.

"And you still think you know my weakness. But you don't. You never did."

For a second, even Ren was stunned to see her to different from the sweet girl he had grown accustomed to. But it made him fall in love with her even more.

She gave him a smirk, "Was it really that surprising that I can outsmart you? You never bothered looking properly. And that's why, if I go down, you go down with me. I will get my revenge for killing my mother. You _will _die here. And _everyone _will know that you are not actually Fuwa Sho."

Fuwa's eyes widened, and so did Ren's.

"...Reino."

All hell broke loose, silver haired man lunged at Kyoko, as she fired her own gun. They both were equally skilful, and strong. They knew that the other can easily dodge the other's shot.

As much as Ren wanted to know about his love lady, he stood up, trying to separate them from a fight.

Until suddenly they froze. Ren felt his heart lurch out of his throat.

"KYOKO!"

He stepped forward as Reino stepped back, horrified. She didn't raise her head as he came helping her.

"B*$# ! Kanae! Kill her and help me!"

Ren looked over Kyoko then frowned. She didn't seem to have any wound, just shaken. Then he looked behind him, finding him clutching his stomach as the blood flowed. A tall beautiful young lady stepped into the room, holding a gun. She had same remorseless eyes as Kyoko, but when her eyes swept around in the area, just for a brief second, Kyoko stared back.

Suddenly, she turned her body and shot twice. Ren was beyond horrified. He couldn't believe it.

"Take it loser for using me! You should die even more painfully. I should have fried you!"

A soft touch on his cheeks brought his attention back to the woman in his arms.

She stared into his eyes with unreadable emotion.

"I'm glad you're safe."

She winced as he tightened his hold. For a second he thought she was shot, but then realised that it was from the beatings she got earlier.

"Just...just...let me go...Koun."

Ren shook his head vehemently, lest the crazy woman from behind hurt her as well. But before he could say any more, he was pulled back, growled at until he was not holding Kyoko as tightly as before. The woman snatched her from his arms and tossed her on her shoulder.

"I'll take care of her from here!"

Ren almost ran, but when he saw a small weak smile from Kyoko, he decided he could trust this violent woman.

As he watched them walk away, he reached for his phone, which was surprisingly in his pocket where it should be, and dialed the number he should dial.

"Hello?"

"Mission accomplished, Boss."

As Lory fired question, Ren lowered his phone and disconnected his call. He pulled all the documents, CDs from the place and scoured the place entirely.

And then, he closed the chapter that haunted four years of his life.

Including Kyoko Mogami.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I know you are surprised to see a new update so fast, but when I really am in the mood to write, I suddenly am as fast as the speed of the wind. **_

_**Hope you liked this little something I decided to write, and I hope you would continue reading my stories. **_

_**You know, earlier I spent my time reading some of my old stories, and sometimes wondered if I wrote them myself. Some were as one of readers described them to be. I thought about Improving them as I had said before, but then I decided to leave it as a lesson for me. I was so tempted to remove them, but then I realized that trying to eliminate the mistakes would only make me more arrogant. **_

_**I know it's foolish to think like that, but I guess that's just me;)**_

**_Thanks and bye!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Epilogue.._

Lory closed the file as he completed reading the last details of the most complicated case in history. He had to praise Ren for not losing his determination no matter how many times he was knocked down. It had been three months precisely since the case was finally declared closed. And Lory didn't waste any time celebrating.

But still, he couldn't help but notice the tall handsome agent sitting all by himself, _brooding ._ Near the fountain when everyone seemed to not care at all.

Lory didn't say anything that time, as he had just given him company, his silence comforting and assuring Ren that life can still offer him more than he had already lost.

A knock pulled him out of his musings, bringing him out of his worry for his godson.

"Come in!"

And in came the man in question, about whom Lory Takarada was so worried about. Ren calmly sauntered into the large office room and fluidly sat down on one of the sofas positioned right in front of Lory's large desk.

"What brings you here?" Lory asked, raising an eyebrow. His pet―Natsuko, slithered beside him quietly, after all, baby anacondas do not do business. Ren cracked a tiny smile, as he watched the eccentric man stroke his pet.

"I honestly don't know if you're doing this on purpose, but I haven't received any task yet. I almost thought you had decided to kick me out―for good."

Lory shrugged, "I do have a task for you, and it will not be easy. In Guam, a new restaurant has opened, under the name, "Fairy Secrets" and sure enough, it lives up to its name. I can't say anything about the owner as it is up to you to find out. But I can give you an address to find out what really is so suspicious."

As soon as Lory finished talking, he leaned back, pulling his drawer to bring out a paper.

"Here, take this. I presume that you would leave this evening or tomorrow morning?"

If Ren was confused, he didn't show it. Instead, he nodded as if he actually knew what Lory was talking about when he had tons of questions in his mind.

"I want to start as early as possible."

Lory nodded at him as Ren took his leave, staying grim till the moment he stepped out―

Then a Cheshire grin breaks out on his handsome, President―face.

* * *

Ren Tsuruga landed in Guam alright, but he had no clue why he was doing this case. He didn't know anything about it. He hailed a cab and followed the written down addres.

Sure enough, a decent looking board sign read, 'Fairy Secrets' but Ren didn't find anything suspicious about it. He loved challenges and difficult complicated cases, they just thrilled him and made risking his life worth for.

But he won't make a mistake twice. This time, no matter how complicated his life would turn out to be, he would not _trust _anyone even if they proved themselves worthy of it. He didn't want to suffer.

Each night he thought about her, tried forgetting her. Although he did close that chapter in his life, he hadn't really closed the wound that had been opened. Every time he thought of throwing the things he and she shared, he always had this one thought...the one thought that maybe...just maybe she _still _cared about him. But after all that had happened, Ren didn't want to find out that he was wrong. For the first time in his life, he was terrified of what she would say.

Ren took a deep breath, pushing all those thoughts behind as he stepped into the tiny restaurant that seemed cheerful enough to lighten his mood. He looked around, spotting an empty seat near the window. The restaurant seemed new,.as it wasn't bustling at all, only a few customers were there.

"How can I help you, sir?"

He lifted his eyes, finding a teenaged young girl staring at him hopefully. He gave her a small smile.

"I would like to have red rice."

The girl nodded, giving him a timid smile while fighting the blush from rising in her cheeks.

"I'm telling you, I really need to see this owner of yours, it is urgent."

Ren turned his head, finding a blonde man fighting with one of the waitresses. She gave him a weak smile, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry sir, our owner doesn't come at this time of the day. If you'd like, her close friend is working. I'm sure she can solve any problem you're facing with your food."

The blonde man stomped his foot in frustration, all they way out. Ren watched him silently, his face blank. Then, he stood up, brushing his lap and approaching the same waitress who spoke to that man just a few moments ago.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me when your owner would be around? I have some things to discuss about."

The waitress blanched, evidently affected by him. She was blushing from head to toe but she managed to give him a sweet smile.

"Um, sure. She starts working from 7 in the evening. Uh, she does listen to the customer's complains through a recorder we have. You can leave your name and complain and write down your phone number so she could call you.

Ren nodded. Maybe he should speak to her close friend. But he didn't want to deal with side suspects until he understood what funny business was behind the restaurant.

And like he resolved, he was there at dot 7. He waited until he was served then searched for the waitress he had spoken to in the afternoon. Unfortunately, her shift ended before he could persuade her to let him speak to the owner.

Sighing, he ate the food he ordered even though he really didn't want to eat it.

"_I will not allow you to go until you gulp down the last bite. And if you waste it, remember, I'm still here to force you."_

He smiled, thinking about the times he tried to sneak off without having his food. He would feel thrilled to see _her _furious expression. It was always amusing and although he would never have told her, he enjoyed the attention she had offered him wholly.

Ren shook himself out of his sad thoughts and focused on the time. It was already the closing time, and he wondered if he should talk to the owner this late. Frankly, he was bothered by how late the owner seemed to be working. Especially, a newly settled owner.

He stood up and requested a waitress to escort him to the owner.

"Go forward and on the left you will find an oak door with "Owner" written on it."

Ren gave her a smile that left her blushing. When he thanked her, she looked as if she might faint. He took a deep breath as he slowly stopped right in front of the door. He could hear voices from inside. Feminine voice that seemed to be talking on the phone.

He stepped forward and was about to knock when his hand froze in mid air.

"―I'm not a damsel in distress, I can handle myself, Moko-san. Please, this once let me do it alone without your help. I know it is quite late but―"

Ren gulped and mustered the courage to knock, ignoring his speeding heart.

"Hold on, Moko-san. I'll call you later. Come in!"

Ren turned the knob, hoping―praying that he would see those eyes. He entered the room, and found her staring right at him.

Shocked and frozen in place.

"Koun?"

His heart, if possible, sped even faster. His breath hitched as he heard his own name after what seemed like forever.

And from the one person's mouth he was trying to forget all those months.

* * *

She handed him a cup of coffee as she sat down across him on the coffee table of her kitchen.

"What brings you here, Hizuri-san?" She asked coolly. It sent a pang in his heart to see her so indifferent towards him. But then they hadn't exactly been honest the first time either.

"I didn't know you owned a restaurant, it's pretty impressive."

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't try to change the subject, Hizuri-san."

Ren sighed, drinking a sip from his coffee.

"I honestly have no idea myself. I wish I could tell you why," he replied tiredly.

Kyoko observed him for the first time since she saw him after three months. It was frighteningly shocking to find him so far away yet so near. He couldn't have gotten more handsome if possible with his hair ―now styled to hide his eyes if he bent―and he was wearing dress shirts and trousers rather than long sleeved t shirts under a leather jacket and jeans.

He had bags under his eyes, so uncharacteristic of him. Even when she hurt him by betraying him so many times, she hadn't seen them. Or maybe she never noticed.

"Have you eaten your dinner?"

He gave her a sheepish smile, making her sigh.

"Then I guess you will have to join us for dinner―and no, you aren't declining."

He gave her a small smile, as she took her phone and called someone. He realized that maybe she had moved on, maybe she didn't care about him like she used to. It scarred him, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm brining a visitor, Moko-san."

He watched her as she bit her lip, provoking him to kiss her.

"No, he is from Japan, I―"

He could here angry voices. And he was _relieved _that it was female.

"I _know _him, Moko-san."

The voice seemed to have calmed down. She gave him a glance before she started speaking again.

"Its Tsuruga-san."

Shocked silence followed as Kyoko waited for her best friend to respond.

Ren watched the nervous look on her face, suspecting that this 'Moko-san' was none other than the woman who had abducted Kyoko three months ago.

He couldn't hear anything but Kyoko relaxed so maybe she had agreed.

Kyoko flipped the phone shut and grabbed her keys.

"I've made some ramen noodles, is it fine? Do you want me to make something else for you?"

Ren was walking behind her, watching as the moonlight reflected on her hair.

"Kyoko."

She stopped in her tracks, not turning.

His eyes softened, looking at her from the back. He still loved her, even after all she had made him go through.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She still hadn't turned, probably shocked from his words.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, I'm sorry I made you suffer. I'm sorry I wasn't the one who saved you. I know I should have waited for you to explain. I should have―"

She had jerked herself towards him, her hand flying over his mouth. She had tears brimming her eyes, and she looked like she needed a hug. He hugged her, throwing away whatever rationality he had and followed his heart.

"I can't help but still love you. I love you so much Kyoko. I don't care if you joined another organization against me. Even if you were, I wouldn't stop loving you. Please, just give me another chance and I promise I won't ever let you go again. Please, Kyoko. I can't live like this anymore. I don't think I can continue―"

"Koun?"

"Hmm?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

His face broke into the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. He pulled her face and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Kyoko crumbled the shirt in her fists, as he pulled her closer. Ren didn't want this dream to end. He didnt want to wake up and find himself all alone in his room.

But when she wound her hands behind his neck, he decided to accept the reality. He moved his hand up and down her back, making her moan. It excited him, but he knew that wasn't what she wanted.

As they pulled away, breathless, Ren started laughing hysterically. He couldn't believe it, he was still here, _she _was still here.

Nothing could break them apart now that he swore never to let her go ever again.

But for now, they just relished in each other's warmth and felt content.

Later, they would talk about everything.

As Ren kissed her again, he swore to himself that he would never ever let her go again.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hello people! _**

**_Couldn't leave it hanging like that, and I did not write The End before. *Wink* *Wink*_**

**_Anyway, originally I had planned to make Ren chase her after the case, making her personality cold and strict, basically OOC. _**

**_But then I decided that it's lots of work. And this is much better than what I originally thought. So thank you everyone for reading. _**

**_Thank you, Kaname671, H-Nala, Guest, ktoll9, Iashun361, Megumitasama, valie france, guessitguest, and setsu. . _**

**_And others too, you all are the very best. Thank you so much. Love you guys!_**

**_Bye! _**


End file.
